You like football Sammy?
by sexyhunter13
Summary: The brother's go to Dillion to stop a Vengefull Spirit who was bullied by the football players. A crossover of Supernatural and Friday night lights. Please read it's my first fic
1. Chapter one

Author's note: Ok this just came random to me today. I love both Friday night lights and Supernatural. So I thought it would be fun. And also Tyra also played Jessica. (Sam's Girlfriend) So I thought that would be fun. I don't know if anybody watches Friday night lights. But I will still like Reviews it's my first Fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Friday night lights or Supernatural. So the characters don't belong to me. Damn

Free bird was playing in the background as Dean and Sam stopped at a local Texas gas station in the middle of nowhere. Dean wasn't to happy to be here but Sam didn't care. "Ok we got a couple of cases in the area. One is in Dallas were a woman disappeared suddenly by a unseen force. The other one is in Dillon Texas were a local football star." Sam looked up from reading the newspaper and saw Dean checking out some hot girls walking by. "Dean what did I just say to you.?"

"You just said to me that you loved guys and everything I thought about you was true." Dean said as Sam made a face.

"No that's not what I said."

"I know that's not what you said Fag, You were talking about Dillon Texas and that football star who?" Dean said motioning for Sam to continue.

"Oh, Um it says that Jason Street committed suicide in his home just a few months after being paralyzed in a wheel chair after suffering an injury."

"So, The man committed suicide what's the big deal?" Dean said finishing up the gas. "Man the gas prices are ridiculous in this country." Dean told him.

"Well that's the thing. Everybody that had known him said he was a responsible man. But I don't know there's something about this case that I can't put my finger on."

"Oh what's that?" Dean then just got in the car and was starting it up.

"It was the way they found him. He was trapped in his room and on the floor. There was no pills in his hand. No weapon near him. It's like he just kneeled over. And people could smell sulfur in the room." Sam and Dean exchanged glances and Dean groaned.

"I guess were heading to Dillon." Dean said as he started the Impala and blue oyster cult rang out of the vehicle.

A Few hours later:

Dean and Sam pulled up on the Dillon Panther's football field. Dean and Sam learned from some helpful town folk about where there school was located and learned a few more things about Street. Like who coached him and who he was dating. Sam and Dean got out of the car as everybody on the field could here there classic rock baring out the speakers as they pulled up. It was a complete distraction for the cheerleaders and the players. Coach Eric Taylor certainly wasn't pleased as he gave Sam and Dean a death glare. "Five hours in Dill ion and were already making Enemies." Dean smiled as Sam laughed.

"Yeah you got to love this job." Sam said as they leaned on the car to watch the rest of the practice. "Ok so we got information on Eric Taylor. Or Coach Taylor. He has a daughter named Julie and his wife works at the school as a guidance Council."

"Uh huh." Dean said keeping his eye on the practice and winched at some of the hit's the players were getting. "Damn that guy almost got his head cut off. Did you see that hit Sam?" Dean said looking at Sam. "Sammy?" He noticed that Sam was staring at a certain cheerleader over on the practice field. Dean also noticed that the Cheerleader smiled back at Sam and then stumbled on the pyramid and Sam chuckled at that.

"Oh um, Sorry, um that's Lyla Garrity, Head cheerleader and also dated Jason street. She was going to get married to him. Her father owns a dealer ship in town.:

"And the current crush on Sam Winchester's heart." Dean interrupted Sam. "Come on I saw how you were looking at her. You sly dog."

"Dean please she's in high school."

"Yeah but she's hot. And she looks a lot older then she is." Dean told him. "Dude Sam you got to get over Jessica alright. It's been a year since her murder you have to move on. Your not cursed dude. I mean look what happened to Sarah. She's alright." Dean said and Sam just walked away from him.

"Come on practice is over." Sam said as Dean just sighed in frustration. He needed to hook his brother up. And he had a plan. Hopefully Lyla would like him.

Dean and Sam Split ways as Sam went over to Lyla as Dean laughed at that. And Dean went over to Coach Taylor. "Coach Taylor?" Dean asked as Taylor looked over at his direction. "Hi I'm Dean Winchester I'm the cousin of Jason street." Dean said extending his hand to him. Taylor shook it and smiled.

"I'm sorry son about your cousin he was a great kid. But I do have a team to run and I don't appreciate the interruptions like you did earlier."

" I understand coach and it won't happen again." Dean said and Taylor began to walk away. "Um Coach do you have any idea on why Jason would have killed himself?" He asked, Coach Taylor folded his arms and looked at Dean.

"No I don't. He was a very smart boy. His life was just starting to come together after the accident. I have no idea why."

"But people in town say that his parents were suing you for damages. Could that have been the reason?"

"It might of. Jason was getting looks by everybody in the town. They were treating him like shit when he didn't do anything. Also there are some other stuff as well."

"Like what?" Dean asked

"Look um I got to get back to the team. Send my regards to your aunt and uncle." Taylor said and shooked Dean's hand as he began to walk away. Meanwhile Sam was having more luck With Lyla. Her and Sam were sitting on a bench as they began to talk about Jason.

"It's kind of hard getting over him." Lyla said starting to get tears in her eyes. "He was very kind. Very sweet. I should have been more there for him."

"What do you mean more there?" Sam asked her.

"After his accident. I was pushing him to get better. I had this idea that everything would be fine and he would be able to walk again. We had a fight and I cheated on him with one of the players." She said as she sobbed some. "I'm sorry for this."

"No please I understand. It's hard getting over somebody you lost." Sam said with pain in his eyes. "You have dreams of the person. Nightmares. You blame yourself for there death even though it wasn't your fault."

"Yes. How do you know all this?" Lyla asked him and the realization hit her. "You lost someone didn't you?"

"Yeah. My girlfriend Jessica she was murdered. We were going to get married like you and Jason were." Sam said as Lyla put her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." She said as Sam nodded. "Can I tell you something?" She asked as Sam looked at her and nodded. She leaned in and whispered against his ear. "I don't think your cousin Committed suicide. I think he was murdered." She told him. Sam looked at her in surprise.

"What makes you think that?" Sam asked

"I mean look at all the facts. Jason would never kill himself. He was just getting better and me and him were so in love. Plus the evidence. There was no weapon in the room. No pills or anything in his hand. He was just lying on the floor in blood. Now call me crazy but I don't think that's a Suicide. And I know Jason well enough to know he wouldn't do that." Lyla said as Sam looked at her.

"Um look thank you for the talk. I'm glad you loved my cousin that much. Um me and my brother Dean are going to be here for a couple of days. So if you need anything here is our number." Sam said handing her the number. Lyla smiled at him and hugged him.

"Be careful. Thank you for the talk." She said and kissed his cheek and then walked away. Dean came up to Sam smiling as he looked at his younger brother.

"Did you get her phone number?" Dean asked

"Dude I feel disgusted." Sam said walking back to the imapla.

"What do you mean? This town isn't that bad."

"No I mean lying like that. I mean couldn't we have picked something else besides being his cousin?"

"Ah stop being such a whiny bitch." Dean said getting in the car with Sam. "So what did you find out?"

"Well here is a interesting note. Lyla things he was murdered."

"Well she's a smart girl. I also think that. Come on. We got to check Jason's house out. Tomorrow." Dean said

"Tomorrow? We can't do it now?"

"Dude I'm tired. I want to get some rest." Dean said as he began to drive. "And you have got some business to take care of."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about. You and Lyla dude. Give her a call tonight. Take her out to dinner."

"Dean are you nuts. She just lost her boyfriend. I don't think she wants to go out to dinner."

"Oh come on you never know unless you call her." Dean said as he continued to drive to the motel. Sam thought about his words and then later that night after they got settled Sam gave her a call. They were going to meet for dinner that night.

That night:

John Riggins walked lonely by himself to the garbage. He had to take the trash can out because his father was a drunk and a dead beat. He was having tough times with Tyra and the relationship was slowly getting on track. "Riggins." A voice called from behind. Riggins turned around and couldn't see anybody.

"Hello?" John asked. He was sure that he heard somebody speak to him. "Who the hell is on my property?" John asked. He walked inside and then all of the sudden felt hands on his throat. He felt like the invisible hands were choking him to death. John tried to fight back but couldn't as the invisible killer choked him to death. On the floor laid John Riggins. Another football star in Dillon Dead.

Author's note: Ok that's my first chapter. I hope you liked it. It's my first fic and I will update more often. And I wanted to have Sam get the girl instead of Dean. Dean seems to always get the girls.


	2. Chapter two

Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural or Friday night lights thank you.

"I'm really glad that you came out with me Lyla. I mean I was afraid you wouldn't" Sam told her, Sam had called her and asked her out to dinner after his conversation with Dean. In some way Dean was right and he needed to move on. But he was scared too. Just like he was scared with Sarah. And looked what happened to Maddie.

"Well to tell you the truth Sam. I kind of hesitated. But something told me that it will be ok if I went out with you." She said as she sipped on her wine.

"Why did you hesitate?"

"Well it's just that. It's been too soon since Jason's death and I feel that I'm betraying him by going out with you. You're a great guy Sam but. I don't know. It's just too early for me. I just want to have fun tonight." Lyla said as she put her hand on his. "Is that ok with you?"

"Believe me Lyla. It's ok with me." Sam said kissing her hand gently. "So um what got you into cheerleading?"

"Cheerleading? I seriously don't know." She chuckled.

"You mean you don't know what got you into cheerleading? I mean there had to been something."

"Oh no." Lyla laughed. "There was. It's just right now I don't know why I even wanted to cheer. Especially how the cheerleaders and the team have been treating me the past couple of months."

"What do you mean? They treated you bad with what?"

Lyla was little hesitate about telling Sam about her cheating on Jason while he was injured. But she decided to go for it. "Look. You heard about Jason's injury right?" She asked and Sam nodded. "Well while he was in the hospital. I cheated on him with his best friend." Lyla said as Sam mentioned for her to continue. "Everybody was against me for it. And maybe I deserved it. Girls called me sluts and people posted things about me on the internet." She said getting choked up on the memories of what she went through. Sam felt bad for her and continued to hold her hand,

"Lyla that's awful. Why would they do that to you?" He asked her

"Because Jason was the quarterback of the team and everybody loved him. And maybe I did deserve it. But everything got back to normal and he eventually forgave me. We got back together and now this." She said as tears began to fill her eyes. "Excuse me Sam." Lyla said. "I'm going to the bathroom." She got up and left as Sam sighed wondering if he did the right thing in asking her all those questions. Just then his cell phone rang.

"Hey Man."

"So did you kiss her yet?" Dean asked in a teasing voice.

"Dude."

"I'm just messing with you Sam. Listen we got another victim."

"Another victim? Who was it?" Sam asked

"A dude named John Wiggins. He was a football player as well."

"Why is a demon going after football players?"

"The hell if I know. Maybe he's not a demon Sam. Maybe a vengeful spirit?"

"Yeah listen I'll tell Lyla. She would want to go-"

"Home." Lyla said coming up to him with tears in her eyes. "Sammy please take me home something awful happened." She said.

"Dean I'll call you back." Sam said and hanged up the phone, He looked at her sympathetically. "I know. What happened." He told her.

"You know that's the person who I cheated on with Jason. John Riggins is dead. What's happening to our town?" She asked and sounded more scared then before.

"I don't know. But I'm here as long as you need me." Sam told Lyla as he hugged her tightly. He walked with her out of the restaurant. He wanted to get a look at John Riggins body. And maybe even Jason's as well. He also wanted to look up information on the town and why a spirit would want to come back and kill off football players.

The school library the next day:

Dean and Sam decided to some research while the rest of the school and the town was recuperating after the shock of John Wiggin's death. Sam was busy reading a lot of books and Dean was looking on the computer.

"Man I hate this part of the job." Dean told Sam.

"Hey dean check this out." Sam handed him an old paper he had been reading. "A local boy was found tied to the goal post starved to death. There is a tradition every year at homecoming for the seniors to tie up a freshman from the goal post. Well two years ago a freshman was tied up to the goal post and was forgot by the class for some reason. He was found starved to death."

"So let me guess. The boy has come back for revenge against the student's who put him there?"

"That's what it looks like." Sam said appearing over the screen.

"So now we know what were dealing with, We have to find out who he is after next. Who were all involved in that party?"

"Well we have of course our first two victims. Jason Street, John Riggins, Smash mouth William's."

"Hold it. Smash mouth?" Dean asked

"I'm guessing it's a nickname. Um the rest are Tyra Collette and." Sam paused as he read the name right. "Oh no." Sam said

"What?" Dean asked looking at his brother, Sam had started to get up from his chair. "Sam what is it.?" Sam was already out the door. One look at the screen and Dean could tell why Sam was upset. "Oh Man." Dean said as he ran after Sam. The name on the screen read Lyla Garrity.

Lyla's House:

Lyla had just got home from Visiting John's family. A thousand of things was going through her mind. First Jason and now John. What was going on in her life? Why was everything against her. Lyla walked in the house and realized that her parents were still at work. It was during the afternoon and Lyla had taken the day off from school like so many other student's have. After fixing some lunch Lyla decided to check the phone messages. She pressed the button as it played. "Hey Lyla it's me Marrisa. I was just wondering how you holding up." Lyla walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower. She really needed a bath as she stripped down her dress and got in. The warm water felt so good on her body. It was a good way to relieve from stress.

Just then the lights began to flicker on the Ceiling. Lyla noticed it but didn't do anything about it. She just thought it was a short or something. But then a few seconds later the shower stopped. "That's weird?" Lyla said as she tried turning the water on and off. She figured that something had clogged down the drain and she bent down unhooking it. As soon as she reached in a invisible force pulled her head down more into the filled up Tub. Lyla couldn't break free. It was strong and she was getting short of breath.

Meanwhile:

"Are you ok Sammy?" Dean asked looking over at his brother.

"It's just that. I never thought of Lyla as that kind of person when I was with her Dean. Why would she do that to someone?"

"People surprise you Sam. It's always the one's we don't suspect." Sam and Dean pull over when they reached Lyla's house. That's when they heard screams and Sam was the first one out of the door. Dean got his gun full of salt and rushed in the doors with Sam.

"Help, Me please." Lyla screamed out as she managed to get her head out of the water but was suddenly pulled back down by the invisible force. It felt like someone's hand was on her neck forcing her down. She was going to drown. Just then she heard somebody's voice.

"Lyla?" Sam yelled after her. Lyla with all her strength managed to pull her head up and scream his name.

"Sam please help" She managed but was pulled under again. She was beginning to feel her last breath as she felt like she was going to drown, Just then Sam and Dean came into the room. They both managed to see a spirit of a young boy forcing her head into the water.

"Hey let go of her." Dean yelled and shot bullets of salt at the spirit. The boy's ghost looked back at them and hissed as he disappeared. Sam rushed to Lyla's aid pulling out of the tub. She was coughing and barely breathing but she was alive. Sam sighed in relief. But he knew that Lyla and the remaining people had a lot to explain.

Author's note: Well there is chapter two. I need more reviews people.


End file.
